Frieza
Summary: Frieza (フリーザ) is one of the most significant villains in the Dragon Ball manga and the Dragon Ball Z anime. He also makes appearances in several Dragon Ball Z movies, as well as Dragon Ball GT. Frieza is a galactic emperor who runs the planet trade and is feared for his ruthlessness and power. He is the descendant of Chilled, the second son of King Cold, the younger brother of Cooler, and the father of Kuriza. His name is a rephrase of "freezer." Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | 5-A Name: '''Freeza/Frieza '''Origin: Dragon Ball Classification: '''Alien Tyrant '''Gender: Male Age: Unknown (at least in his mid-40's) Power and Abilities: Super strength, Super Speed, agility, durability, flight, energy blasts, various ki techniques, telekinesis (can kill people by just staring at them), can survive in space, Regeneration, can survive losing limbs or even his entire lower body, various transformations, etc... Weaknesses: '''Incredibly overconfident; likes to show off instead of finishing off an opponent. Destructive Capacity: Large'' ''Planet Level+ (it is implied he never transformed to destroy Planet Vegeta) | At least Large Planet Level+''' Range: At least''' Stellar''' Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ | Relativistic '''(can keep up with Super Saiyan Goku) '''Durability: Large Planet Level+ |''' At least 'Large Planet Level+ '(survived on the surface the explosion of Namek after it was destroyed without any Ki/Chi, as well as being cut in half at the same time, also survived a moderately prepped Spirit Bomb, and even held back and tanked a 20x Kamehameha from Goku, also via powerscaling) 'Striking Strength: 'Class XKJ+ | '''Class XKJ+ Stamina: Can fight for a long time and take heavy wounds such as being bisected and still survive Standard Equipment: His scouter and hover chair Intelligence: Fairly intelligent, ruler of a large empire Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Death Beam: 'Frieza extends his right arm and fires a small, bullet-like beam of ki from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces an opponent. '- Death Ball: Small ball of Ki used in a technique to destroy a planet. '- Fissure Slash: '''Capable of casually slashing thousands of meters of area with his finger (at 50% power). '- Telekinesis: Capable of moving rocks to throw at a target at high speed, or paralyzing weaker targets with Ki techniques and making them explode. '- Tsuibi Kienzan: '''Uses his Ki to generate up to two remotely tracking and homing energy discs; are much more effective when he uses his hands to increase their speed and cutting ability '- Punishing Blaster: 'Frieza gathers energy in his right hand, raises his hand, thrusts his hand forward and fires a massive blast causing massive damage. '-''' '''Nova Strike: '''Frieza shields his body in energy and rushes the opponent. '''Key: First Three forms |''' Final Form''' Others Notable Victories: Sailor Saturn(Sailor Moon) (Outdated) Mewtwo(Pokemon) General Zod(DC Comics) (This was Post Crisis Zod) (Outdated) Apocalypse(Marvel) Mr.Sinister(Marvel) Various Anime verses(One Piece, Bleach, Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Kingdom Hearts) Even MORE Various verses( Avatar: the last Airbender, Battle Angel Alita, Claymore, Devil May Cry, Elfen Lied, Fairy Tail, Full Metal Alchemist, Hellsing, HST(One Piece, Naruto, and Bleach), InuYasha, s-CRY-ed) Notable Losses: Deus (Asura's Wrath) (Note: This is before Resurrection of F) Thor (Marvel Comics) (Note: This is before Resurrection of F) Inconclusive Matches: Note: Frieza will return in the next DBZ movie called Resurrection of F. Note#2: Frieza will gain a power boost that may likely put him above SSJG Goku and may even get him to be on par with Bills/Beerus himself. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Alien Category:Evil Characters Category:Psychics Category:Chi Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Weekly Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Knights of Cerebus Category:Tyrants Category:Movie characters Category:Dragon Ball Movies